The Attack of the CUTE CREATURES!
by Qk
Summary: Just a little Easter Special for y'all. Bakura goes out for a 'walk' in the park, where he meets some very interesting animals... AU Oneshot


Just Another Day in the World of Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Disclaimer: If you ask me if I own YGO one more time, I SWEAR I WILL TAKE A PEN AND JAB YOU AT EYE-LEVEL!!  
  
D/N: ^_^ I love writing stories. It's fun!!!! Especially when I make people go NUTS!!! MWUAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAH!!! Anyways, this is just a short little story I randomly pulled together that was inspired by Chapter 5 of my story, 'Diplomacy.' It's to further expand on the idea of Bakura and his hate for rabbits. A perfect Easter Special.  
  
~*~  
  
Bakura woke up that morning in a particularly good mood. Normally he was angry and began swearing at the sun for rising, but today he was just... happy! He didn't even start thinking that he had been around Ryou too much and spoil his good mood as he usually did. Today was just... good. It was as if a black cloud had started hovering over his head, it was just so perfect!  
  
Bakura walked downstairs, forcing himself to restrain from skipping. It was hard, but he managed to do it. It perhaps made the Tomb Robber even happier when he saw that his usually optimistic-and-on-happy-pills hikari, Ryou, was down in the dumps that day.  
  
"Goooooooood morning, Ryou!" Bakura grinned. "What a beautiful day this is! The sun's not shining, the rain's pounding down... not a single dog is tempting me to banish it to the Shadow Realm... No work, and no beauty! Today is perfect!"  
  
"So glad you're happy, Bakura." Ryou griped. "Because I'm certainly not."  
  
"Oh... Ryou, what's wrong?" Bakura asked, his face falling.  
  
"Well," Ryou sighed, happy to be able to talk to someone, "You see-"  
  
"That's what I WOULD be saying if I was actually concerned!" Bakura broke in, his grin spreading from ear to ear. "And since I'm not, I couldn't care less!" He then began laughing happily and hastily ate his breakfast. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got business to attend to."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like fixing up the park a bit... and the gardens..."  
  
"Bakura, you leave that park alone!"  
  
"Oh, fine... I'll just take out the gardens..."  
  
"Bakura..."  
  
"Alright, alright! GARDEN."  
  
"That's better." Ryou sighed. "Fine, you go off then. Try not to cause too much chaos."  
  
"Don't worry. I will." Bakura assured him, running out the door.  
  
Ryou sighed, then began cleaning up the table.  
  
~*~  
  
Bakura was really enjoying himself. He loved dark and stormy days, and he had just made it to the park. 'Ryou told me not to, but...' Bakura thought to himself, as he brought out his precious Man-Eater Bug. 'What Ryou doesn't know won't hurt him.'  
  
~*~ 10 Minutes Later... ~*~  
  
Ten minutes later, debris and rubble were all that remained of the park. "Well, that was fun to watch." Bakura laughed. "This day is getting better and better!"  
  
And as if to contradict that, the sky almost immediately began clearing up. Soon the rain stopped, and the sun began shining once more. And just to top it off, a couple of birds flew around a rainbow that had just formed.  
  
"Nevermind..." Bakura grumbled, then went to sit under one of the trees. Sighing, he began inwardly cursing the sun. "Well, at least the park's destroyed... and besides - OW!!" Bakura roared and leapt up to his feet. "What the hell?" He looked around. "Something bit me... I demand to know what!"  
  
Suddenly a white rabbit jumped out from behind the tree. It scrunched its pink nose at Bakura, and jumped up to him.  
  
"Oh. It's a rabbit. Fine, whatever. You got lucky this time, since I was in a pretty good mood earlier." Bakura sighed, and sat down again. He closed his eyes, and began to drift off to sleep.  
  
Then he felt something on his chest. Opening one eye very slowly, he was greeted with the sight of pure white. Not very helpful. Then he felt some wind on his other eyelid. Cautiously opening up his other eye, he saw something very pink and very close to the part of his body he looked through.  
  
"Oh, it's you again." Bakura muttered. "Get off of me." Then he shoved the rabbit off.  
  
The rabbit crouched into a little white ball as it rolled off, and continued spinning until he was about a half metre away from the Tomb Robber. Then it unfurled and blinked at Bakura, in a way that would make even the toughest of people "Awwww" from the sight.  
  
Bakura stared at it. The rabbit stared back.  
  
Bakura blinked.  
  
The Rabbit blinked.  
  
Bakura shut one eye.  
  
The Rabbit shut one eye.  
  
Bakura opened his eye again.  
  
The Rabbit did the same.  
  
'It's copying me...' Bakura thought to himself. 'Oh, whatever. It's really beginning to bother me anyways.' "Say hello to the Shadow Realm, rabbit!" Bakura sneered, as his Millennium Ring glowed. A screech from the rabbit was heard, as it was surrounded by darkness and vanished.  
  
"There. Now that that's taken care of..." Bakura said to himself, and shut his eyes, drifting off to sleep once more.  
  
~*~ 20 Minutes Later ~*~  
  
20 minutes later, Bakura awoke to a weight on his chest. And on his legs. And on his head. And on his arm. He slowly opened his eyes to find two eyes staring back at him.  
  
He blinked.  
  
The eyes blinked.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Bakura screamed, jumping up, sending a cascade of rabbits tumbling off of him, as they curled into balls and rolled off. "I thought I sent you to the Shadow Realm!"  
  
"You did!" A high-pitched voice responded. Bakura looked around.  
  
"Y-you're talking!" Bakura gaped.  
  
"Of course I can!" A particularly large rabbit said. It was grey with a white patch around its eye. A large crown rested upon its head. "I'm the King of Bunnies. I saw what you did to my friend. I'm here to tell you to release him, or meet a bloody end."  
  
"Oh Ra, you rhyme!" Bakura gasped, backing up into the tree, as he saw an army of rabbits or bunnies, as they liked to be called, surround the tree.  
  
"Actually, I don't." The K.o.B replied. "That was just a coincidence." Somehow, the bunny remained adorable as he threatened the 5000 year old Yami. "But the warning is still fair. So now I'm telling you for the last time; get my friend outta there!"  
  
"You DO rhyme!" Bakura gasped again.  
  
"Occasionally, but not often." The K.o.B shrugged. "Now, are you going to release my friend, or are we going to have to do this the hard way?"  
  
"Uhm..." Bakura said. He didn't move.  
  
"I see." The K.o.B said softly. "Alright then, Bunnies! ATTACK!!"  
  
No sooner had the King of Bunnies said this then a mass of soft white, grey, black, brown, spotted and freckled fur latched itself onto the Tomb Robber. Bakura let out a strangled gasp, and slammed his back onto the tree, forcing the bunnies attached to let go and roll off in a ball, only to latch themselves back on again.  
  
"GET THEM OFF!! I HATE RABBITS!!" Bakura yelped.  
  
"Will you return our friend?" The K.o.B replied.  
  
"NEVER!! I WILL NEVER RETURN THAT IDIOTIC PIECE OF FLUFF!!" Bakura roared. "THE WORLD IS HAPPY TO HAVE ONE LESS OF YOUR BREEDING MACHINES!!"  
  
"Very well, then." The K.o.B shrugged. "BUNNIES!! BITE!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Bakura shrieked. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" The Bunnies had sunk their buckteeth into wads of Bakura's skin, and were now shaking vigorously.  
  
"Why aren't you returning my peon?" The K.o.B asked.  
  
"BECAUSE!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Bakura began to wail. "I'M TIRED OF YOUR KIND CONTINUALLY BOTHERING ME!!! I HATE YOU ALL AND ALL YOUR CUTENESS!! IT'S TIME YOU GOT WHAT YOU DESERVED!! TAKE THIS!!!"  
  
And with one final effort, Bakura summoned his strength, and banished all the rabbits to the Shadow Realm. Exhausted, Bakura collapsed onto the ground, panting. He felt his Shadow Magick growing, but his physical strength was depleted. It took a lot of energy to do that.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that..." a voice said. Bakura looked up, wild- eyed, frantically searching for the K.o.B. He was no where in sight. "You sent one of my peons to the Shadow Realm along with those rabbits. You're in trouble now..."  
  
"Who are you? Show yourself!" Bakura demanded to know.  
  
"I am the King of Squirrels!" the voice shouted "I demand you release my minion! Or suffer the consequences!"  
  
"And mine!" Another voice called. "I am the Queen of Kittens!"  
  
"And mine!" Yet another said. "For I am the King of Puppies!"  
  
"Uh-oh..." Bakura mumbled. "I think... I'm in... trouble..."  
  
No sooner had he said this than a volley of acorns began pounding down on his head. Bakura screamed and looked up. The entire tree was full of squirrels, throwing acorns at him! Screaming some more, Bakura took off in random directions, only to be cut off by rows and rows of cuddly, cute, puppy dogs.  
  
They launched themselves at the Tomb Robber, snarling and foaming at the mouth. Bakura grabbed a branch and whipped it in front of him blindly, managing to make a path through the vicious mutts. Pushing through, he ran on, bleeding and STILL being hit by acorns.  
  
Ducking into a nearby bush, he managed to lose the pack of mini-dogs that were running after him. Apparently they weren't trained to hunt yet.  
  
'I think... I lost them...' Bakura thought to himself.  
  
"Hello." A kittenish voice suddenly said.  
  
Bakura turned around, only to be greeted with hundreds of pairs of yellow cat eyes.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Bakura screamed again, running out, only to run smack into the dogs again. "STOP IT!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!"  
  
Suddenly, all of the animals, all of the dogs, the cats, and the squirrels came towards him, advancing slowly and forming a circle, cutting off all means of escape. In the front were a large dog, a large cat, and a very large squirrel.  
  
"You've lost, Bakura!" They said, and the words echoed through all of the creatures.  
  
"H-how do you know my name?" Bakura stammered.  
  
"We know all, Tomb Robber." A familiar voice behind him said. Bakura whirled around, only to see a large pack of rabbits advancing on him, looking cuter than ever. The King of Bunnies. "You didn't release us. Now, SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!!"  
  
"No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Bakura wailed.  
  
~*~  
  
"No... don't... eat me..." Bakura murmured in his sleep.  
  
"Bakura! Bakura, wake up!" Ryou coaxed, standing over his Yami and shaking him. "Bakura!"  
  
"No... no... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Bakura shot up in bed, headbutting Ryou with such force he was flown off of the bed. (-_-;;) "Wha... what's... going on? Ryou? Is that you?"  
  
Standing up and rubbing his head, the hikari replied, "Yes, Bakura. It's me. Are you alright? You were having a nightmare!"  
  
"Just... a dream..." Bakura muttered, then laughed nervously. "Yes, Ryou. I'm fine. Sleep." Ryou nodded, and went back to bed. "Just a dream..." Bakura repeated, drifting back off to sleep. "Just... a... dream..."  
  
~*~ The Next Day ~*~  
  
"Bakura! Bakura! Where are you?" Ryou called out the next morning. The semi- albino child walked into the kitchen and found his Yami sitting there, eating cereal. "Ah! There you are! Good morning! Or I should say, good afternoon! You slept in until 3:00, Bakura! You little sleepy-head!"  
  
"It's cause some little crack-head woke me up in the middle of the night." Bakura snapped.  
  
"Tsk, tsk. You're not in a good mood today, are you?" Ryou shook his head. "Nevermind. I got something for you that'll REALLY cheer you up! Guess what it is!"  
  
"Must I?" Bakura sighed. Ryou nodded. Rolling his eyes he said, "A shotgun?"  
  
"No way, Bakura! Those things are dangerous!" Ryou told him. "Guess again!"  
  
"A million dollars?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"The Millennium Puzzle?"  
  
"Guess again!"  
  
"I give up."  
  
"Look!" Ryou grinned, revealing a basket with a blanket on top of it. "Isn't it just the most adorable thing you ever saw?" Ryou asked, ripping off the blanket.  
  
Bakura blinked. Blinked twice. Blinked three times at the creature staring back at him. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Bakura shrieked, racing out of the room, and began baracading himself in.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Ryou asked his new pet, opening the cage and rubbing it. "Oh well. Bakura acts strange. Don't take it personally!"  
  
The rabbit closed its eyes, pleased to be rubbed. On its head rested a tiny crown...  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
D/N: DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!! Yeah, I know, it sucks. Not my best works, but pretty good for twenty minutes. Anyways, that's your Easter Special. Hope ya liked it. ^_~ REVIEW!! (Read Diplomacy!!) 


End file.
